Jancole Wildstone
Born in the Hinterlands with both Bronzebeard and Wildhammer parents. As an outcast, Jancole joined the army and was enlisted in the 42nd Aerie Rifles. He would see action in the Second War and would end up trapped beyond the Dark Portal for years until the portal was reopened. After the reopening Jancole would be transfered into the Dwarven Rifle Squad. Jancole would fight on against the Horde but would later take Command of the Dun Algaz Rifles as well as aiding in the reforming of the Ironforge Senate and seving as High Justice before rumours of helping a Horde Spy forced Jancole into exile in the Badlands. During his exile Jancole discovered his faith in the Titan Eonar and now seeks to bring the word of Eonar to the Dwarves. History Tol Barad and Blackrock During the height of the Second War and the Alliance push against the Horde the island of Tol Barad was sent for invasion and part of the spearhead for this would be the 42nd Aerie Rifles. After landing on the beach Jancole's officer was wounded and under enemy fire Jancole dragged him back to safety. Jancole was awarded a medal for Valour and promoted. During the battle for Tol'Barad, Jancole would wound and capture Groltan the Forest Troll. As the war continued so did the battle to drive the Horde back. Next major battle Jancole would see would be the battle of Blackrock Spire. During the battle Jancole was wounded by an Orc warhammer and had his right hand shattered. After the battle, Jancole was treated for his wound and with the help of Thorium rods his hand bones were rebuilt. Beyond the Dark Portal Recovered from the last battle with the Horde, Jancole joins the Alliance as they cross through the Portal. During his time on the Orc homeworld he is promoted again to sergeant and spends year trapped ater the closing of the Portal. When the Dark Portal is finally reopened Jancole gets involved in a bar fight at the Wildhammer fortress in Shadowmoon Valley with some Bronzebeard Dwarves and is stripped of his rank. Back on Aezorth Jancole returns to Aezorth after being transfered into the Dwarven Rifle Squad thanks to a favour from the officer he had saved years ago at Tol Barad, rather than being dishonourable discharged. During his time with DRS, Jancole would see action as the part of the Vanguard under the overall command of Seiken Trollbane. This would take him across Aezorth in search of gaining an upper hand against the Horde. As well as the suffering the risks of war against the Horde, the war to control much of Draenor would mean Jancole would find himself fighting Ogres and Lost Ones in the Marshes. During a patrol, Jancole would be attacked by a venomed tipped blade and wounded, but thanks to the help of a mage in the patrol, he was sent to Stormwind Cathedral for treatment. There he would cross paths with a young doctor, Gahalla Rose. Dr Rose was able to stop the venom from spreading and saved his life, but more than this, she had caught Jancole's eye and his love for her would get Jancole into trouble a number of times. Jancole was picked out to command a new regiment, the Dun Algaz Rifles. In his new position Jancole become more of a problem for Stormwind rather than a help. He started to see the Dwarves being taken for granted in the Vanguard and felt too much of the Alliance was controlled within Stormwind City or rather their Council. Racial hatred started to spread around the Dwarven District and fighting between DRS and the Disciples of Light started to break out. Jancole found himself torn between his people and his love for Gahalla, but his army training took over and that was to put his people before himself. Ironforge Senate Jancole teamed up with Marshal Burgen Copperforge and together they managed to get King Magni Bronzebeard to call a second Ironforge Senate. Many Dwarves backed the idea and took up places in the new offices. Jancole became the High Justice and start work on the bringing the King's Law into effect. The split between Dwarves and Humans continued to grow and the Senate did little to reduce this. The spread of an unknown plague within Stormwind that has hushed up only served to anger the Senate further. The Dwarves would make more steps to protect their kin by taking control of the Dwarven District as well as stationing soldiers on the Redridge Mountain's border, but again the love for Gahalla Rose would bring Jancole another problem. He knew she would be within Stormwind and no doubt trying to stop the plague spread, putting herself at risk. Jancole tried a number of times to convince Gahalla to flee to Ironforge, but she refused and Jancole could understand why. Jancole was worn out from the strain and let both the army and senate. Escape and Exile During the plague spread, Jancole tried to get information about the plague and this would mean even talking to the Horde. During a meeting with a Horde agent, Morgri of the Orcs of the Red Blade they were discovered and Jancole fled Ironforge along with Morgri. Heading for the Badlands, Morgri linked up with the Horde encampment there and Jancole hid in the wasteland. Alone, Jancole fell back on his army training to survive and for months he did just that. Then one night something happened. When sleeping in his tent he had a dream of a lady made of bronze that towered over him with ease. She carried a staff and flowers bloomed at her feet, even Jancole's limited knowledge of was enough for him to know that this figure was Eonar, Titan of Life. In the dream Jancole learned that the fate of Aezorth was at risk from an old enemy, the dragon Deathwing and if Aezorth died so would many others. Haunted by visions of Gahalla, Jancole was swore to Eonar that he would stand and fight again. Waking from the dream, Jancole found his faith in Eonar followed through him much like the way the Holy Light follows through paladins. Jancole returned from the Badlands and proclaimed himself Patriarch of the Priory of the Lady. Now along with improving his own skills, Jancole seeks like minded people to serve Eonar. After a meeting with Kronica at Menethil Harbour, she would join the Priory and together they would go on find others to join them. Patriarch of the Priory Along with Kronica Stoneheart, Jancole travelled to Kalimdor to seek others for the Priory. Both his time on the Azuremyst Isle and in Darkshore turned up no one worthy or willing to embrace the path of Eonar. However during a climb of Stonetalon Mountain he came across a Tauren Village and a young Draenei who had befriended the Tauren and learned of their shamanic ways. Moashu listened to the Patriarch and like Kronica joined the Priory. It was not long after this that Jancole returned to Ironforge and in a small humble house Jancole was invested as Patriarch of the Priory of the Lady, but the serves was interrupted and Jancole was arrested on charges of Espionage. In a private trial, watched over by King Magni Bronzebeard he was sentenced to hard Labour at Gol'Bolar quarry. As a prisoner of the Crown, Jancole would conduct his matters through his apprentice, Kronica. Assassination During Jancole's time as a prisoner of the Crown he had adjusted to the life. The work was hard yet basic, every evening he would be visited by Kronica who would update him on events outside of the quarry. During with this visits he would also pass on orders to the Priory and the building of the foundations for the Priory. One evening after a hard days labour Jancole was returning to his tent to talk more with Kronica when a single shot was fired from a long range rifle some distance to the south east of the quarry pit. The bullet struck Jancole in the right thigh cutting the artery. Jancole fell to the ground and the guards tried to stop the bleeding but without sucess. Kronica rushed to his aid but was unable to save him. The assassin escaped before the guards could capture him/her. The rifle was discovered and it appears to be hand made from a Dwarven design. The assassin could be Dwarves that regard Jancole as a tratior, Dark Iron insurgents, Holy Light fanatics, or even agents of King Magni. Jancole's body was taken to a secret location known only to the Priory and burned. His ashes were scattered from Stonewrought dam in Loch Modan. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Paladins Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Deceased characters